Big Steve's Drabbles
by LovingPillow
Summary: Three short drabbles. Part of the Observations collection.
1. Part I

**Title: Big Steve's Drabbles**

**Summary: Three short drabbles. Part of the Observations collection.**

**When more than one identified female character is in the paragraph, italicized "she" or "her" refers to the PC.**

* * *

Bunny Kiss  
_Mary Sue x Big Steve_

The second I saw her, I had to call her name. She turned around with confusion laced in her eyes, but seemed to have a small smile graced upon her lips. I held up the bunny she gave me as a gift for getting the bunny from the claw machine, and grinned widely.

If it were anyone else, I wouldn't bother thanking him or her with a stress reliever. I told her to kiss mister bunny, hoping she would. When she did, I only kissed her cheek as a silent thank you, and ran off.

* * *

Commonalities  
_Mary Sue x Big Steve_

I waved wildly as soon as I spotted her, crowded by the non-important people. She made her way over to me, carrying a tray of tempting pastries. Yum.

Her two friends sat by us, and they began talking about all sorts of topics. From soccer to arts and crafts, followed along by snowmen and arcade games, there was never an end to the mad topics. Of course, I never felt left out of the conversation. _She_ made sure of that.

As she continued to joke around with her friends, I smiled behind my delicious pastry; we have something in common.

* * *

Many Dances More  
_Mary Sue x Big Steve_

I bow.

She does a curtsy.

With a grin, I kiss the temple of her forehead. She giggles as we make our way to where the other couples dance. It is nice to see her dress up just for this dance. Therefore, I will make sure this dance is going to blow her heart towards mine, cheesy, but it fits my thoughts.

For an hour, our feet explored the floor twice as much as everyone else. For an hour, our arms swayed to the loud music blasting through our ears. For an hour, I had (and will have) the time of my life.

This will not be the last dance we share together.

Because we have just begun our story.


	2. Part II

**Title: Big Steve's Drabbles**

**Summary: Three short drabbles. Part of the Observations collection.**

**When more than one identified female character is in the paragraph, italicized "she" or "her" refers to the PC.**

* * *

Just Across From Me  
_Mary Sue x Big Steve_

I noticed her with a startling frown. She was, for lack of a better term, worried that she wouldn't get the bunny, and it seemed to me that she'd been trying at it for hours (when really it'd been half of that). It was rather cute, and quite amusing to watch as her expressions played across her face.

It was then that I noticed her looking up, scanning the crowd as if she knew someone was watching her. I immediately returned to the game I had paid for, since it didn't seem like a good idea if she caught me.

I had just passed the game when I noticed her standing there, and when I asked her what she wanted, she requested for my help. Of all the people in the arcade, she asked for _my_ help!

It seemed that luck was on my side because I got her prize. I expected her to leave right after I handed it over, but to my utter surprise, she stayed put and offered me the bunny as a thank you gift. She astonished me, since she spent many minutes, hours, days, trying to get it, but she gave it up.

I felt ecstatic that she gave me a gift, because all the other gifts that I've received before, they were all meaningless to me. Her gift made me feel light-headed and so full of joy. I swear I'd return the favour, because it doesn't feel right taking the bunny from her (despite her insistence that I take it).

To think that she was just across from me.

* * *

Musical Tune  
_Mary Sue x Big Steve_

She was humming to herself, and I felt myself smile.

She had a lovely voice, and though there were no words to the tune; I felt myself humming along.

But any moment now, she would stop, and I'd return to staring at the crowd.

* * *

Christmas Receiving  
_Mary Sue x Big Steve_

Gaping, I barely notice her move. My mind is on vacation as I attempt to regain my thoughts. It's pointless though, because I'm struck by how beautiful she is, and I wouldn't share her if I could help it, because she's mine for the night, and if she wants me too, she'll be mine for the rest of our lives.

I know that I want her; in fact, I need her, because I can't imagine my future being dull and grey anymore, as it used to be before she introduced herself right into my life.


End file.
